


Safe and Sound

by CandleMoon123



Category: Sans AUs - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), UndertaleAUs
Genre: #A/B/O, #Bad Sans poly, #Dreamtale, #Undertail, #UndertaleAuS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleMoon123/pseuds/CandleMoon123
Summary: As a omega people will look down on you no matter what. Nightmare has made sure that no one will ever underestimate him again. His mates are his everything. Everyone knows to never strike any of his mates,or else you feel the King of negativity’s wrath.
Relationships: Bad Sanses Poly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Graphic and there is swearing. Also this is A/B/O.
> 
> The Bad sanses are Omegas. The Star sanses are Alphas.
> 
> This is slightly inspired by @skumhuu on Twitter,I love their work.
> 
> Also please no minors.

Nightmare had sworn to always hold himself high. Honestly he knows so many Alphas lust after him,and dread him. Well they say his brother the great guardian of positivity will put the King of Negativity in his place. That’s only because of their Class of Omega and Alpha. Nightmares group is composed of scarred and roughed up omegas. Each had been unsafe for most of their lives until Nightmare took them in. He at first was hard on them he swore they were only pawns,but of course those idiots warmed up to him and... cared about him. So he in turn protected them,like they were his own mates?   
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Star sanses had once again showed up when they were trying to raid an Au. At first it looked like they were going to win. Blue was overwhelmed from both Dust and Horror on his case. Ink was being fought off by Error and Nightmare. The Aus sans was being taken care of by Killer. Nightmare knew it was almost over,and once Blue or Ink was down Dream would have to retreat,like the coward he is. “AHHH”Instantly Nightmare stopped darting his eyes over seeing Cross forced on the ground with a blood leaking form his neck. Dream was standing there blood on his teeth,and his eyes seemed so...feral. He looked at the others growling and Ink and Blue backed up they were afraid of him. Nightmare looked at Cross and could hear his whimpers. Nightmare looked back at his boys they were not scared of any alphas,and Dream is no exception. Nightmare finally his tentacles flared in anger. His brother had the audacity to even put a hand on one of his boys. “YOU BASTARD!!” Nightmare went launching at Dream full force. The rest of his team came running full force at Dream as well with such rage. Horror came to a halt,and quickly changed his priorities knowing full well they could handle Dream. Horror ran over to Cross who had deep bite on his left collarbone. Dream was of course overwhelmed by all of the enraged bad sanses. Error had caught Ink and Blue in strings. “BoTh oF YoU arE CoWarDs.JuST likE tHe ResT oF tHe AlPHaS.” Error said squeezing the strings around their necks to suffocate them. Dream was being strangled by Nightmare. Dust ran over to Horror who was holding Cross in his arms. Dust nuzzled Horror and opened a portal. Nightmare and the rest went through the portal pulling the unconscious star sanses with them. ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nightmare finished torturing the Stars for the time being. He went upstairs to check on his boy’s. “Horror stop licking him” Nightmare ordered watching Horror trying to lick the dirt off Dusts face. Horror just huffed at him,but proceeded to smush Dust more into Nightmare’s bed laying on him. Killer was sitting against Error’s wall of pillows. The black teared skeleton had Cross’s head laying on his leg with blankets stuffed over the monochrome skeleton. Nightmare sat on the bed and stroked Killer’s skull,to which the teary skeleton leaned into. “They will probably escape in a week.” Nightmare said still stroking Killer’s head. Error crawled over slowly holding Nightmare’s tentacle in his hand. “ThEn T-TortuRe tHem wHiLe we StIl cAn~”. Horror cradled Dust into a more comfortable sleeping position. Nightmares tentacle gently rubbed over the bite mark left on Cross’s sleeping form with anger in the pit of his stomach. Error squeezed the tentacle he was holding a tiny bit. Horror looked at it as well then finally looked at the others and said “just....leave your..o-own bite over..it?” Nightmare looked down,and gently lapped over the wounded bone with his pseudo tongue,and gently sunk his teeth down. Cross jolted awake but stayed still when Nightmare was licking at the mark. “Sorry love, his smell was just making me angry.” Nightmare said nuzzling against Cross’s neck. Cross just weakly keened back,and started to fall asleep again. The others had settled into comfortable positions and most were already dosing off. Nightmare would never admit it,but as an omega and having lived in constant fear he had never felt more safe and protected in his whole lifetime. “Goodnight,my beautiful mates~” Nightmare said tucking his tentacles over them,as the moonlight shown through the window illuminated the dark room.


End file.
